Cold hearted
by LovelyLittleMudblood
Summary: Draco and Hermione catch Ron cheating on her while on rounds, Draco take it upon himself to fill in the blanks for her.


_just a little song fic I wrote while sitting in the car listening to music... so if there is errors its cause I'm on a cell phone! Enjoy._

Draco finally caught up to her, on the third storey stair well, where she leaned against the wall crying.

"He's a coldhearted snake look into his eyes" Draco was right up behind her pressing her into the hand railing. The image of Ron on top of that girl reflected back and forth in her mind. Draco ran his hand up her body until he cupped her face. He turned her head until she could see that they were being followed but the very source of her tears.

"Hermione, it wasn't what it looked like!"The red head called after them while still trying to pull on his pants.

"uh, oh he's been telling lies."

"stop it" she almost whispered pushing Draco off of her, she just needed to get away.

"He don't play by the rules, Granger don't play the fool now" Malfoys voice echoed in the empty stair well. Running up the last few steps she turned into a class room she knew would be empty, closing the door. She pressed her hands to her face and tried not to cry.

"You're the one givin' up the love any time he needs it, But you turn your back and then he's off and running with the crowd" Draco leaned against the wall next to the closed door he knew she had gone through.  
"You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him. Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?" he called softly before pushing the door open.

"go away, Malfoy"

"It was only late last night he was out there sneakin', Then he called you up to check that you were waiting" grabbing her wrist he pulled her into him. Wrapping himself around her, as if to make sure she couldn't get away.

"please, Draco" she pleaded for him, pressing her hands to his chest

"All the world's a candy store, He's been trick or treatin'" he held her tightly.

"stop"

"When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home" he backed them both into the door turning himself so he could pin her to it. Burying his face in her mess of curls.

"Draco?" she used her whole body to try to move him off of her but he just held her tighter

"You can find somebody better girl"

"Let me go"

"He could only make you cry" using his body to hold her in place her ran his hands down her arms to her grab her hands, slowly he lifted both their arms above her head.  
You deserve somebody better girl" his lips were uncomfortably close to her own.

"what like you?" she asked a little harsher than she meant to.

"maybe"

Hermione stared up at him. Everything was silent save for the thumping in their chests and their breathing and before Draco could back down he leaned forward and put his lips.

Draco gasped and then groaned as he was pulled down, deft fingers pulling the tie from his hair and letting it fall around his shoulders and frame his face. His chest was pressed against one much softer than his own while Hermione's finger cupped the back of his head and Her teeth nipped at his lower lip. The sensations were overwhelming and Hermione was drowning in all of it, grinding against Draco before she even knew what she was doing and soon both were nothing more than a tangle of limbs on the sofa.

Draco might have been horny as hell but he wasn't stupid. This was still a class room and she was still Granger, and Ron was somewhere on the other side of that unlocked door and there was no way he was going to fuck her with tears on her face. He pulled back, panting slightly, and grinned. It looked as though his point has been made.

Hermione no longer looked as surprised or as upset as she had before but it was still evident that she had not been expecting this turn of events and she wasn't sure just where it was leading. Her fingers were still in his hair, massaging his scalp in all the right places when he broke the silence.

"give me new memories, make me forget about him," she said, licking her lips while her gaze briefly flicked down to his mouth. all her restraint and guilt washed away by the feel of his hands all over her. Taking her words to heart Draco grabbed her hand and took off at a run back to their shared Head's dorms. She asked to forget. She asked for new memories, and he had every intention of giving them to her.

Ron didn't know it yet, but they were over.


End file.
